


You Gimme More

by rogersrabbit



Series: Drabble Collection [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fatherhood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogersrabbit/pseuds/rogersrabbit
Summary: A quiet night with a noisy mind.





	You Gimme More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GobsmackApplejack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GobsmackApplejack/gifts).



He'd never know what he did to earn the kids love. If Merle hadn't had a hankering for pizza on the exact night the kids car'd break down. Damn. _They'd nev'r ev'n hav' met._ Now here he is, sleeping of his last shift at the damn place. They've got a meetin tomorrow with the adoption lady. Andrea seemed alright, eager to help them out. They were going to be dads. He looks at the sleeping face, moves some of his hair out of the way. "Yer ha'ir's gettin' long," he huffs a small laugh, "tryin' ta look like me now?"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mystery.


End file.
